US
by Sora Hwang
Summary: Mengenai hubungan kami. Kerinduanku. Juga Yokohama Bay Bridge - Jaejoong / Oneshoot YunJae


**US**

.

.

© Sora Hwang

.

.  
**YunJae **

.

Genre: Romance,Galau

.

Rated: T  
.

Length: Oneshoot

.

Warning: BOYSLOVE, typo(s), penuh khayalan author(?)

.

I would be the one lucky Cassieopeia in the world if I own the casts, but I'm not. I just own the story. **Fanfiction is fanfiction, would not be a true story.**

.

.

.

ENJOY~~

.

.

.

JAEJOONG POV

Hujan. Aku suka hujan. Mereka suka hujan. Begitupun dia.

Rasa rindu ini penuh emosi. Aku ingin berteriak bahwa aku begitu merindukan saat aku masih bersama mereka, di dekat mereka. Terutama bersama dia, di dekatnya.

Hujan.

Air dari langit itu seolah melunturkan ketegaranku seiring dengan basahnya balkon apartemenku yang tengah kupandangi saat ini, melalui pintu kaca ini. Dadaku berdenyut nyeri saat pikiranku kembali ke masa lalu. Ketika hujan tak pernah terasa suram. Ketika hangatnya canda tawa mereka mengalahkan dinginnya hawa hujan. Juga hangatnya pelukan namja bermata musang itu.

Aku sungguh sangat rindu, sampai terasa tersiksa.

Sudah beberapa kali aku meng-update status galau di akun twitterku, nyatanya dadaku tak kunjung merasa lega. Mungkin tak akan terasa lega selama pergolakan ini belum berakhir, selama kekasihku yang amat ku cintai itu tak dapat leluasa untuk bersamaku.

Jung Yunho.

Sudah lama ia tak mengabariku sama sekali. Terakhir kali, ia hanya mengirimi pesan singkat yang menyatakan bahwa dia sangat merindukanku dan ingin sekali berjumpa denganku. Aku mengerti. Dia pasti sangat sibuk dengan world tour dan dome tournya. Tapi, hari ini aku sungguh butuh kehadirannya untuk memelukku yang tengah dilanda duka tiba-tiba.

Semua karena hujan ini.

Aku sangat ingat ia menyebutku "Rain Man" dulu. Ketika hari hujan saat itu. Dan aku tak bisa lupa. Kenangan yang hadir bersamaan dengan datangnya hujan terasa sulit dilupakan, terlebih kenangan itu tercipta saat bersamanya. Bersama Yunho.

Aish! Ingin menangis saja rasanya.

Rain Man.

Aku mengetik kata itu di iphoneku dengan huruf kanji, kemudian ku publikasikan di akun twitterku.

….

'Ah, tidak semestinya aku mempublikasikan status itu di twitter. YunJae shippers terlalu pintar untuk tidak memahami maksud dari status "Rain Man"ku' batinku sambil menghapus tweet "Rain Man"ku tadi.

Aish! YunJae shippers pasti sudah mengetahui status ini. Argh.. Neo baboya Kim Jaejoong! Mereka pasti sudah tahu aku tengah merindukan Yunho.

Ah, biar saja lah.

Lebih baik aku tidur dan bersiap untuk fanmeeting besok di Jepang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**YunJae**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

At Yokohama, Japan

Aku sudah di Jepang sekarang, tepatnya di Yokohama. Aku sudah sampai di venue, di luar sudah sangat ramai dengan penggemarku

Hmm…

Bukankah Yunho dan Changmin juga sedang berada di Jepang sekarang? Tapi.. Aku tak terlalu berharap dapat bertemu dengan mereka. Terutama dengan Yunho. Lagipula mereka juga pasti sangat sibuk dengan dome tour mereka di sini.

Sudahlah, Jae..

Hari ini aku harus tampil total dan memberikan yang terbaik untuk para penggemarku yang dengan setia selalu mendukungku dan memberi semangat. Aku tidak boleh membuat mereka kecewa. Yosh! Semangat Kim Jaejoong!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**YunJae**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

AUTHOR POV

00.00 JAPAN TIME

Seorang namja cantik tengah merenung seorang diri di atas sebuah jembatan besar nan sepi yang berdiri kokoh membentang di tengah-tengah dua daratan pulau Jepang. Yokohama bay bridge. Angin berhempus cukup kencang, meniup helaian surai coklatnya kesana kemari. Namja cantik bernama lengkap Kim Jaejoong itu menghela napasnya pelan. Kemudian ia memakai capuchon jaketnya untuk mencegah angin yang mulai memporakporandakan rambutnya.

Jembatan ini terlihat amat lengang dan sepi saat ini. Jaejoong memang sengaja kemari saat tengah malam agar dia tidak perlu repot-repot memakai alat penyamaran lengkap untuk menghindari wartawan ataupun penggemarnya.

Sehabis fanmeeting, dia menjelajahi internet untuk mengetahui apa-apa saja yang Yunho lakukan hari ini di Jepang. Di sana disebutkan bahwa Yunho ingin sekali mengunjungi Yokohama bay bridge. Jadilah Jaejoong di jembatan ini dengan harapan dapat bertemu Yunnienya yang amat ia rindukan itu.

Well,

Jaejoong tak dapat menghubungi Yunho hari ini. Namja tampan kekasihnya itu nyatanya memang sedang sangat sibuk. Telepon dan pesan singkat dari Jaejoong tak ada yang terjawab. Itulah yang menyebabkan Jaejoong harus mau tidak mau surfing internet.

….

Jaejoong masih diam di tempatnya. Tak tahu harus melakukan apa. Rindu terlalu memenuhi tempurung kepalanya. Yang ada di otaknya saat ini hanya Yunnie-nya itu. Ia benar-benar berharap dapat bertemu dengan sosok yang pernah menyebutnya Rain Man itu. Uh...matanya mulai terasa panas.

"Hei, Rain Man"

Suara bass yang familiar itu. Jaejoong merasa dia mulai terlalu berkhayal sampai-sampai ia bisa mendengar suara Yunho dengan jelas.

"Boo.." Astaga, ini terlalu jelas! Jaejoong pikir kerinduannya pada Yunho sudah melebihi batas tertinggi sehingga ia berkhayal sampai sebegininya.

Ia menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang. Dan...

Kosong. Tidak ada siapapun.

Benar, kan. Ini cuma khayalannya.

**Grep. **

Dua tangan besar melingkari pinggang rampingnya. Kehangatan yang familiar mulai melingkupi seluruh tubuhnya. Lagi-lagi Jaejoong bertanya-tanya pada dirinya sendiri. 'Apa ini hanya khayalanku saja?' batinnya.

Wajah kecil yang menurutnya aneh itu tepat berada di depan wajahnya. Dan mata musang itu menyipit karena bibir hatinya tengah mengembangkan sebuah senyuman.  
'Apa ini benar-benar Yunho?'

Chu~

Kecupan singkat Yunho layangkan di bibir cherry menggemaskan milik kekasih cantiknya yang masih sibuk terbengong-bengong itu. Yunho menautkan kedua alisnya heran mendapati respon Jaejoong yang seolah tak percaya bahwa kini Yunho tengah memeluknya bahkan menciumnya.

Kini bibir cherry di hadapannya itu tersungging ke bawah. Mata doenya mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Yunnie-yaaa... Huweeee" Jaejoong menenggelamkan wajahnya di bahu tegap Yunho sambil tersedu

"Boo, aku merindukanmu. Sangat. Maaf ya aku jarang menghubungimu" ujar Yunho lembut sambil mengelus kepala Jaejoong pelan

"Nado bogoshipo, Yunnie. Gwaenchana-hiks. Aku mengerti kau sangat sibuk-hiks" jawab Jaejoong sambil mengusap kedua mata doenya yang basah

"Terima kasih sudah mau mengerti kesibukanku. Kau.. Kenapa semakin kurus begini, sayang?" Raut khawatir ketara sekali menghiasi wajah tampan Yunho

"Kupikir berat badanku berpindah padamu karena aku sering sekali merindukanmu. Lihat betapa gembulnya kau, Yunnie. Hihihi"

"Pipi favoritku jadi tirus begini" keluh Yunho sambil membelai pipi putih pucat milik Jaejoong

"Dan pipi kesukaanku jadi semakin berisi" cup~ balas Jaejoong sambil mengecup gemas pipi Yunho

"Kau terlalu sering menggalau di twitter, Boo"

"Darimana kau tahu?"

"YunJae shippers terlalu perhatian padamu sampai mereka memposting ulang statusmu di blog mereka beserta maksud dari statusmu itu. Selain menjadi detektif, kurasa mereka sangat berbakat untuk menjadi psikolog juga. Mereka mahir menebak isi hatimu"

"Ah! Kau pun ikut-ikutan jadi stalkerku, eoh? Dasar beruang"

"Begitu pun kau, Boo. Aku tahu betul kau pasti akan kemari setelah aku bilang ingin sekali ke Yokohama bay bridge. Benar, kan?" goda Yunho

"Eum…ne, kau benar" jawab Jaejoong pasrah

"…"

"…"

"Bersabarlah, Boo. Tunggulah sedikit lagi. Kita pasti akan benar-benar bersatu" ujar Yunho tiba-tiba sambil menggenggam erat kedua tangan Jaejoong, mencoba menyalurkan keyakinannya pada Jaejoong

"Ne, Yun. Aku akan sabar menunggu" Jaejoong tersenyum manis pada Yunho, berusaha meyakinkan Yunho bahwa ia benar-benar akan setia menunggu Yunho.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**FIN tapi to be continued buat the real life of YunJae **

.

.

.

Garing? Gajelas? Berantakan? Yaah memang. FF ini kubikin karena aku ikutan galau tiap mendapati tweet-an galau Jaejae di twitternya. Keliatannya emak cantik memang sedang galau. Apalagi pas tweet-an Rain Main itu di post terus beberapa saat kemudian di hapus. Ketauan banget emak kangen banget sama babeh Jung sampe-sampe kelepasan ngasih hint gitu huahahahahaha. So, wanna gimme review? ^^

Oiya, follow twitterku yaa: lenatris

Mari berteman dan bergokil ria tentang YunJae dan yaoi-yaoi lainnyaaa~~ hahahaha *bow*


End file.
